


Beauty in Me

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, What are Time Lines?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Someone is pulling the strings behind Torchwood to make their love one happy and safe.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Hints of Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones, Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Tosh's Rage and Ianto's Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic, each chapter is written for five squares of the h/c bingo.
> 
> This is for the prompt: fall from grace

Jack Harkness had loved a lot of people in his life he tried not to because when he lost them they left a deep scar on his heart one that never seemed to truly heal.

Ianto Jones could be one of those ones that left the deepest scar it is why he flirted with Gwen why he turned his lust towards her oh he wouldn't mind having her in his bed but he didn't love her like the team thought he did. No, sadly Gwen was a distraction to keep himself from acting on his feelings that he had for Ianto. The more he pulled Gwen in the further it pushed Ianto away.

It was to spare himself the pain he would feel when Ianto eventual left him. He didn't think it would be so soon.

He had seen it and heard it the barbs that Owen and Gwen tossed Ianto's way and he saw that even though Ianto did his best not to let it show that they were hurting him that they did strike their mark.

Tosh had come to him speaking up about how Owen and Gwen's marks had crossed a line and that as their leader he needed to speak up and say something, anything. “Jack, you need to do something Owen and Gwen’s treatment of Ianto has gone too far.”

"Are you sure you are not seeing things, Tosh? Owen and Gwen are still angry over the events of the Cyberwoman. This is just there way of letting their anger out about being fooled and betrayed by a member of the team someone that they were supposed to be able to trust." Jack explained gently even though he knew that he was lying to himself but he was still so hurt by Ianto's actions that he kept quiet when he shouldn’t.

There was no missing the rage that spun in Tosh's dark eyes. "That's the problem Jack Ianto was never a part of the team and now I seem to be the only one who actually cares about him. You said Gwen was supposed to remind us about our humanity but it seems that since she has gotten here you have lost what bit of humanity you had!" Tosh snarled she was so sick of Jack letting Gwen get away with things she knew that Owen could be a bastard but for someone claiming to have such huge heart Gwen was right up there with Owen in being a jerk.

Jack took a step back from Tosh in shock hurt showing in his blue eyes and while that was the last thing that Tosh wanted to do was to hurt Jack he needed to remove the blinders he had when it came to one Gwen Cooper.

"You let her get away with things that none of us ever would be able to get away with. And Ianto has more than proved himself when he sacrificed himself to those monsters and let me escape!” Tosh knew she would be hunting for a long time at the sight of Ianto giving himself up to cannibals to protect her and the fact that he had been beaten and tenderized had been forgotten by everyone but her in the wake of Gwen’s gunshot wound. It enraged Tosh as she remembered how both Owen and Jack fussed all over Gwen while forgetting all about her and Ianto.

“You forgot about us, Jack! Gwen was more important than checking on me who was nearly raped and Ianto who was tenderized! Why aren’t we as important to you as Gwen is?!” Tosh didn’t mean for the demand to fall from her lips but there was a burning part of her that needed to know why she didn’t matter as much as Gwen did.

Jack could only stare at Tosh; the tears trailing down her cheeks broke his heart and made him feel like a monster. _‘Have I’ve been favoring Gwen more than the others?’_ Jack found himself wondering and from the way Tosh was looking at him and the passionate speech she had just given him he clearly had. “I’m so sorry Tosh.”

Moving carefully like he was going to startle a wounded deer Jack pulled Tosh into his arms, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. “I guess I was so blind by Gwen and hurt by Ianto’s actions that I didn’t stop to think. I was wrong to treat her like she is better than you all and I promise you that will end today.” Jack vowed that he would start treating Gwen like he treated the others.

Tosh wanted to believe Jack, she did. He was her hero, he had saved her from UNIT and gave her back her life but she just couldn’t believe him. Slowly she pulled herself out of Jack’s embrace and looked at him sadly, “I want to believe you, Jack, I really do but I can’t not until I see you treat Gwen like you treat the rest of us.”

Jack watched in silence as Tosh left his office and he felt his heartbreaking at the loss of Tosh’s trust in him and for the first time realized how much he valued it and the damage he had done.


	2. Ianto's Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: accept injury to protect someone

Ianto Jones was certain that his bruises had bruises not that he cared it had been worth it to save Tosh from the cannibals even if it added more nightmares to his already filled nightmare sleep.

Some part of Ianto had hoped that things would change that he had proven himself to them after he saved Tosh that he was worthy to be treated like one of them. Only Tosh treated him like he was worth something, he clung to the soft and sincere “thank you,” Tosh had whispered when she gently hugged him as they made their way back to the SUV.

No one but Tosh stopped to think that Ianto Jones was much more than the tea-boy that Three saw him as but they never bothered to look below the surface, they had their coffee when they needed it, they had food given to them when they were hungry, their kits were fully stocked, their workspaces always clean and the SUV always ready for them. They never stopped to pay attention to the man who made it all happen or to stop and thank him. They never noticed that Ianto was fading into the background forgotten and alone until it all stopped.

_‘What am I doing here?’_ Ianto Jones found himself asking as he looked over the mess that was left behind for him to clean up and he was more than convinced that his teammates had done it on purpose. Since his return from suspension Owen and Gwen had gone out of their way to make it clear that they didn’t trust him and that they didn’t want him here that he had no place in Torchwood. Tosh and Jack did nothing to support him Ianto was sure that they agreed with Owen and Gwen. Maybe there was no place for him at Torchwood he had only joined in attempts to save Lisa and that had failed big time.

“Who am I fooling? I don’t belong here anymore, in fact, I never belonged here that has been clear from the start.” Ianto had been the outcast since the moment Jack hired him not that Jack wanted to hire him; he had never once taken the time to make him a part of the team not like he did Gwen and that hurt.

There was no place for him in Jack's Torchwood he had been only fooling himself. There was only one place that he belonged and it was time he returned there.

Ianto Jones had survived a lot he had survived an abusive step-father, an uncaring mother and a sister who left him behind the first moment she could to escape their home and never looked back and most of all he survived the fall of Torchwood One even if his heart hadn't. Lisa had been the first good thing to come into his life and while she wasn't perfect she loved him and showed him that he was worth something. Losing her was like losing his light.

But what was worst of all was the fact that now the members of Torchwood Three finally saw him and it burned him up that now they pitted him. He couldn't stand the pity looks

Ianto had lost count how many times Ianto had woken up screaming at first it was the fall of Canary Wharf then it was the events of Lisa and now he could still feel the meat cleaver against his throat and knives cutting into him as the cannibals threatened to cut into him and no one but a few didn’t seem to care.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Ianto to make the arrangements that he needed to. It cut deeply to see how easily it was for him to arrange his transfer without anyone noticing.

No that was wrong Tosh and Myfanwy noticed something was wrong but with the Rift acting up Tosh didn’t have time to ask Ianto what was wrong, a fact Ianto was grateful for.

Today was the day. The team was gone, out without him once again and Ianto felt nothing but a dull like pain as he was once again excluded. Letting out a deep breath Ianto looked around the Hub, “Goodbye.”

Ianto wanted to say that he would miss everyone but he couldn’t he would miss Tosh the most and Jack somewhat and he had plans to bring Myfanwy to him.

* * *

The first clue that something was wrong was Myfanwy cawing angrily in her aerial.

“Oh shouldn’t tea-boy have taken care of her?” Owen grumbled wishing that he had some earplugs to block the annoying sound out. “Oi, Harkness where do you have the tea-boy stashed, after he takes care of that bird of his tell him to get started on the coffee, he’s falling behind.”

A thoughtful look appeared on Jack’s face. “He should have.” Now that he thought about he hadn’t seen Ianto yet and one of the reasons he had come out of his office was to find the young man and get his morning cup of coffee. “I haven’t seen Ianto all morning. Have you checked the archives?”

Tosh’s fingers were flying across her keyboard as she called up the Hub CCTV footage; a frown appeared on her face as she scanned the footage and no sign of Ianto at all but given how big the archives were he could be out of frame. Biting down on her lower lip Tosh pulled up the CCTV footage for the rest of the Hub and rolled it back she saw herself arriving as well as Owen and then finally Gwen arriving now worried she rolled it back to the night before and she saw Jack tossing Ianto the basketball like the rest of them left for the bar, not one of them stopping to ask the young man if he wanted to join them and she felt horrible when she saw the flash of hurt in Ianto’s eyes before his mask was back in place. “We never stopped to ask him to join us last night. We just walked out.” Tosh whispered. “He was right there and not one of us had the decency to stop and say Ianto join us.” Tosh couldn’t believe how she had treated Ianto.

Gwen felt horrible she had been hired by Jack to remind him and his team of their humanity and her she was completely ignoring Ianto half the time she never noticed the young man and she can’t remember the last time that she thanked him for a coffee or making sure her kit was ready.

She didn’t want to acknowledge the small voice in the back of her head whispering that she went out of her way to ignore Ianto because she saw how Jack looked at him and she hated it. Jack was only supposed to look at her like that!

“See if you can track him, Tosh.” Jack hadn’t wanted anything to do with Torchwood One but something about Ianto Jones how he wouldn’t back down and quit no matter how many times that Jack told him there was no place for him with Three, then he brought him a dinosaur and how could he say no to that? And sure he flirted with Ianto but he couldn’t remember the last time that he actually talked to the younger man. _‘I never even bothered to ask him how his day was going.’_ He felt horrible he had been gone on Ianto from the moment that he met the younger man he was disappointed to find out he had been from One but once Ianto started working here Jack couldn’t help himself and he started flirting with the young man. Then Gwen came along so much like Rose that Jack found himself drawn to her and Ianto was left forgotten.

“Got it.” Tosh pushed play and they all watched in silence and growing guilt as Ianto finished cleaning up after them making sure that the place was spotless. They were all surprised when Myfanwy came down to join Ianto, even waddling up to him in order to get nudge him gently in the arm with her beak.

_“It’s alright girl. I have you and that is enough for me.” Ianto murmured as stroke her beak. All those watching were amazed only Ianto was allowed to touch her. Of course, Myfanwy was the only one paid any attention to Ianto and it was almost like she was his guard dog. Making sure that no one got to close to Ianto._

_When Myfanwy let out a squawk it almost sounded like she was angry on Ianto’s behalf._

_“Please don’t go messing up their desks girl it would only give me a bigger mess to clean and I would hate for them to blame you. I know Owen and Gwen aren't fond of you just as you aren't fond of them.”_

_There was no mistaking that the_ _pterodactyl looked disgusted at the idea of having to be nice to them._

_“I know girl but it will only be for a little while until I can get you to the Helicarrier then you will never have to be nice to them again,” Ianto promised._

“What the hell is a Helicarrier?” Owen asked he hadn’t missed the way Ianto had been holding himself and cursed himself for not making sure that Ianto was okay after his run-in with the cannibals.

“That is the SHIELD main base.” There was no missing the awe and wistfulness in Tosh’s voice she longed to get her hands on some of their technology especially now that they had Tony Stark, Iron Man himself working for them. 

Jealousy bubbled up in Gwen, she had never heard of SHIELD and she didn’t like it as second in command she should know these things. “What is SHIELD and what does that have to do with Ianto?”

“Because Ianto Jones is gone, he is back at SHIELD where he belongs.” Nick Fury didn’t bother to waste any time as he stepped out of the shadows where he had been listening and waiting to see if they would notice him.

“Ianto is a SHIELD agent?” Jack didn’t know what to do with that knowledge.

Nick Fury studied the man before him, “He is indeed and he is back where he belongs at his home.” Nick took a step forward, “And if I have it my way you will never see him again. You broke him and I don’t forgive or forget those who hurt my family.”

“Tea-Boy is your family!?” Owen couldn’t stop himself from asking, he didn’t understand how someone like Ianto could be related to the spy of all spies.

The dark glare Nick leveled at Owen had the medic gulping and taking a step backward, “Ianto Jones is my godson and if you want to live you it would be in your best interest not to insult him again his father Phil Coulson doesn’t take kindly to people insulting his son and you are already on his list.” Nick warned.

Jack wanted to groan of course Ianto would have to be the son of Phil Coulson, Godson of Nick Fury it was a surprise that many of them were still alive at this point.

“We’ll be in touch and soon Captain,” Nick warned before taking his leave.

“Well, we are fucked.” No one could disagree with Owen.


	3. Finding Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: pneumonia

After the bombshell of learning that Ianto was the son of Phil Coulson, Godson of Nick Fury and a SHIELD agent sent to keep an eye on Torchwood One there was no denying that things were a more than a little tense in the Hub. Myfanwy was angry at everyone but Tosh and Tosh had taken to care for her while ignoring the rest of them.

It was clear that Owen was trying to act like everything was normal and that Ianto’s absent wasn’t bothering him but Jack had seen the look in Owen’s eyes when he started to call for Ianto only to remember that he wasn’t here anymore.

Jack would never say it out loud that he was missing Ianto; there was an ache in his chest when he thought of the younger man and he couldn’t understand why.

The only one who didn’t seem to be missing Ianto at all was Gwen. She was still casting Jack longing looks, sleeping with Owen and going on about how wonderful Rhys is. Jack knew it hurt Tosh to know that Owen was with Gwen and she wasn’t quite in her asking how Gwen still thinks she is better than them all when she is cheating on her boyfriend.

More than once Jack had to step in before Tosh and Gwen had come to blows.

Jack was pulled out of his musings by his phone ringing. “Jack Harkness.”

“Ianto would like to come and collect Myfanwy.” Nick Fury’s no-nonsense voice came over the line.

“Of course.” Jack could only agree. Everyone could see that Myfanwy was depressed and missing Ianto almost as much as Ianto was clearly missing her.

“What I am is Ianto would be coming but he is getting over pneumonia and isn’t allowed to leave the Avengers Tower just yet instead Agents Coulson, Barton and Romanov will be coming to collect her.” There was no missing the amusement in Nick’s voice.

Jack wanted to cringe he knows he could tell them that they can’t come, that they will somehow bring Myfanwy to them but he knew that they didn’t have the transport available. _‘I’ll just have to make sure that Gwen and Owen are out of the Hub when they arrive even if I have to have Tosh fake a Rift alert.’_ “We look forward to your visit.” Jack somehow managed to get out and even sounded cheerful.

“I’m sure you are.” Now Jack was sure there was laughter in Nick’s voice before the other man hung up.

Down in the Hub, the others wondered why Jack was hitting his head against his desk.

* * *

Tony Stark was a mother hen, a fact that only Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, JARVIS and his bots knew the rest of the Avengers found that out when Ianto had taken sick and Tony had fallen into mother hen mode.

He wasn’t afraid to use Steve as a way to keep Ianto confined to a bed which included the super-soldier carrying Ianto to bed when the younger man refused to stay put. Steve was helpless against Tony’s pleading brown eyes.

Tony Stark didn't know the moment he decided that he was adopting Ianto Jones but here he was. Tony liked Ianto Jones and not just for the younger man’s amazing coffee sure he had been a little surprised to learn that he was the son of Phil Coulson. _"I should have known that from the love of suits. But you two do make them look good."_

Steve was also fond of Ianto and not just because he had found the Winter Solider of all people and the legendary assassin had pleaded his loyalty to the Welshman who turned out to be Steve’s best friend Bucky but because Ianto was a kind soul who had been hurt so much but still kept a kind heart and caring soul.

But the biggest person Tony had helping him keep an eye on Ianto was Bucky.

_Bucky Barnes had never expected to find himself with Ianto Jones. The young man was unlike anyone he had ever met before._

_"You're in love Bucky," Steve informed his friend._

_"Is this what it felt like for you with Peggy and now Tony?"_

_"I never expected to find either of them. Waking up in this world I lost Peggy twice she had moved on which I was happy for her and found love and had a family. There are times I wondered what if I hadn't flown into the ice what kind of life would I have had with Peggy. Then I met Tony Stark and he was nothing like Peggy, I never expected to fall in love with him but he completes me in ways that Peggy never could. Tony is the other half of my soul. Peggy was my first love and I will always treasure and cherish my time with her but Tony is my true love."_

_Bucky had seen it, seen the way Steve looked at Peggy like she was the sun shining through and breaking the shadows. With Tony Steve looked at him like he was the moon and stars and he knew that he felt that way about Ianto._

Bucky would pick Ianto up caring him to the couch and sit down with the other man on his lap, he would stroke Ianto’s hair until the other man fell asleep and then would glare at anyone who made the slightest sound that might wake Ianto up.


	4. Could I Be Happy with You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: strapped to a moving vehicle

“How did we miss this? How did I miss this?” Phil knew that the last thing his son would want was for him to blame himself for not knowing that he was being mistreated by his mother, his step-father and then Torchwood. 

“You know Ianto will argue that the two of you are in different countries. There was no way you could know and Ianto wasn't forthcoming about his medical condition.” Clint reminded his lover he knew that the last thing Ianto would want his father to blame himself.

“He's my son.” Phil looked so broken that Clint's heart broke along with him. “It is my job to keep him safe.”

“And you did,” Clint reassures his lover, he was grateful that Natasha was the only one who was along with them and she was busy flying so he didn’t hesitate to pull Phil into his arms and comfort his lover.

“If it helps Natasha and I would be willing to trap Torchwood Three, well everyone but Tosh because I think Tony is planning on stealing her away, to a moving vehicle.” Clint offered helpfully, hoping to cheer Phil up and he knew he succeeded when a smile, tiny but still a smile, appeared on Phil’s face.

“That would be interesting to explain to Nick.” Though Phil had very little doubt that his old friend would have an issue with Clint’s plan, he wasn’t happy with how Ianto had been treated.

“I’m in. I get Cooper.” Natasha voiced up from her spot from the pilot seat. She wasn’t fond of Gwen Cooper, she had done background checks on all of Ianto’s former colleges and while she found Owen Harper to be rude ass of a man she did understand that he acted like this because he had lost the love of his life when he lost Katie and didn’t want to get hurt again. Toshiko she felt sorry she knew that UNIT was cruel to those they imprisoned and given up her freedom to save her mother. Jack Harkness was a mystery he had connections to both Steve and Bucky but there was almost no trace of him no matter how hard she looked.

“See Natasha in and we know that Bucky would go all Winter Solider on them. Winter isn’t fond of how they treated his Ianto.” If Clint wasn’t holding Phil, both he and Natasha knew that he would be rubbing his hands with glee as he plotted Torchwood Three’s downfall.

“No conspiring with Bucky, Tony or anyone else about strapping Harkness, Harper, and Cooper to moving vehicles. Ianto wouldn’t like that.” Phil warned.

Clint sulked, “Aww you are no fun,” he whined.

A grin appeared on Natasha’s face as she called over her shoulder, “That is not what you said in the past.”

* * *

Luck had been on Jack’s side when Coulson and the two of SHIELD’s best agents were set to arrive there really was a Rift alert and Jack took Gwen and Owen with him leaving Tosh to wait for the agents.

“I bet you are excited to see Ianto again,” Tosh commented as she patted Myfanwy.

Myfanwy who seemed to know what was going on let out an excited squawk. She was thrilled to see her favorite nesting again, even if she would miss this one.

“And Ianto will be excited to see her again.” A new male voice cut through the air.

Tosh jumped but she wasn’t surprised to see that somehow SHIELD had once again access to the Hub. “I really need to find out how you keep getting in.”

“It helps that we have Stark and JARVIS on our side.” Natasha smiled at the other woman, “He is impressed with you. I think the only thing keeping him from stealing you away is Steve won’t let him and that is only because of your contract with Torchwood when that is up to be prepared for the full Tony Stark attempt to woo you to come work with him.

Tosh knew she was blushing and not just because Tony Stark of all people wanted her to work with him, there was no denying that the woman in front of her was beautiful. “Tell him I said thank you for that!” Tosh wanted to hit herself over the head but she just couldn’t stop from making a fool of herself.

“I need popcorn,” Clint whispered to Phil, he had never seen Natasha smile at anyone the way she was smiling at Tosh. “And I don’t think that Tony is going to have any problems stealing Tosh away. In fact, I think Natasha will beat us to it.”

Phil had to admit that his lover had a point it was rare to see Natasha interested in anyone.

“Well let’s get Myfanwy ready for her flight. I know that she is excited to see Ianto again.” Tosh found herself to focus back on the task at hand.

+******

When Jack, Owen, and Gwen returned to the Hub Myfanwy was gone and Tosh had a blushing face and Ianto’s new phone number as well as Natasha’s.


	5. The Master's Pawns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: humiliation / degradation  
> люби́мый is supposed to mean beloved in Russian according to Google.

Jack wondered how he didn’t see how important Ianto was to Torchwood when he left things began to fall apart.

Jack shouldn't feel jealous not that Ianto had feelings for the Winter Soldier or as he wanted to go by Bucky. Jack remembered Steve Rogers, James 'Bucky' Barnes, Peggy Carter, Howard Stark and the Howling Commandos they were legends and Jack had mourned with the world when Steve and Bucky were lost even though he knew his history and how Steve Rogers returned in the time that he was needed. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's romance was still considered legendary.

He knew that he had let Ianto down and he failed him. He was jealous that Ianto had found love with Bucky and not him. He was jealous of the way Ianto looked at Bucky the way that Jack had hoped someday Ianto might have look at him even though he knows he shouldn't that he was planning on leaving once his Doctor appeared and the last thing that he wanted was to leave Ianto with a broken heart.

Then there was Tosh only his sweet adorable Tosh could fall in love with Natasha Romanoff of all people. Only Tosh could fall for one of the most dangerous women alive but he was happy for her and he didn’t care if Natasha could kill him a hundred different ways he still planned on having a talk with her after all Tosh was his best friend and her happiness meant a lot to him.

“Be happy Ianto, Tosh.”

* * *

The next one to leave was Owen, he had fallen hard and fast for Diane Holmes and when she asked him to come with her to fly through the Rift and he had no reason to stay.

* * *

Rhys Williams stared at the pictures laid out before the ones that had been waiting for him when he got home. He wanted so badly to believe that they were fake but he knew deep in his heart that they were real. He hadn't missed the way Gwen talked about looking at or pushed everything, him aside and went running when her boss so much as smiled in her direction. And now here before him was the proof photo after photo of Gwen and Owen tangled up in one another various stages of undress not caring that they were in public.

He felt sick the love of his life the woman that he planned on spending the rest of his life with and hopefully one day would start a family with had cheated on him. He felt humiliated.

Rhys had loved Gwen almost from the moment he met her but this Gwen the one who worked for Torchwood wasn't his Gwen and it was time he stopped lying to himself that she was.

Gwen was not in a happy mood when she returned home. She had known she couldn’t trust Ianto not after he hid Lisa. He had endangered her and it wasn’t something she couldn’t forgive. Then he stole Tosh away from them, Tosh who was happy with Natasha Romanov of all people.

_'Or you’re jealous because even after he left Jack never took you to his bed.'_ A voice that sounded a lot like Owen mocked her.

Gwen refused to admit that she had ever felt any jealous towards Ianto Jones and his past relationship, not that it was a relationship that he had with Jack wasn’t more than a shag. Ianto never meant as much to Jack as she did and Gwen liked the attention she got from Jack. And she felt threatened over Jack's attention towards Ianto. She had been happy that Jack informed them that Ianto wasn't returning a feeling she kept to herself as she saw the pain in Jack's eyes. That didn't stop her from trying though she tried to get Jack into her bed to act on the sexual tension and the feelings between them only for him to turn her down.

_"You are special to me Gwen. And I love you like I love Owen and Tosh but there is a reason that I keep telling you not to let things drift with Rhys. I am not your Prince Charming; I am not the brave knight that is going to whisk you away. There is no us Gwen and there will never be. I just hurt too much when I lose them and I will. So don't waste your life on a dream fantasy." Jack told her before he pressed a kiss on Gwen's forehead and sent her on her way._

Heartbroken Gwen went home to seek comfort for Rhys and while he wasn’t Jack he did love her and that would have to be enough for now.

“Rhys? Are you home?” Gwen grew worried as no answer came and she didn’t smell Rhys’ amazing cooking in the air.

Hand on her sidearm Gwen moved throughout the flat when she reached the kitchen she saw a note on the table resting above photos after photos of her and Owen.

_Gwen,_

_I know all about your affair. You and your lover must have been having a blast at my expense. I only wonder why you said yes to me in the first place. Did you ever love me? Or was I just a safety net for you? While I will always wonder the answer to that question I refuse to no longer play your fool. I am gone, Gwen. I hope you and your lover are very happy. Don’t look for me._

_Rhys_

Gwen could only stare at the note her world shattering around her, Rhys was supposed to be her support at least until Jack came to his senses. “Who could have done this?”

* * *

Ianto Jones smiled happily as he rested against Bucky’s chest, he didn’t think he could be this happy. Not after he lost Lisa he didn’t think he would find love again but he did.

And best of all Tosh had found happiness as well with Natasha.

“Are you happy люби́мый?” Bucky whispered in Ianto’s ear as he held Ianto close.

Watching his dad smile fondly as Clint snuggled into his lap trying to feed him popcorn, Natasha and Tosh curled up whispering to one another, Tony and Steve well Ianto didn’t want to know where Tony’s hands were as the two newly engaged couple made out. Ianto smiled up at Bucky and pressed his lips against Bucky’s before whispering, “I am happier than I thought I could ever be.”

* * *

Harold Saxon smiled happily to himself as he watched Phil and Ianto be happy. Harkness was gone with the Doctor; Cooper’s life was in ruins which made him extremely happy. No one hurt his son and grandson.


End file.
